zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Resistance
The Resistance, also known as the Group, is a team from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Resistance is a cadre of vigilantes opposed to the new monarchy under Zant. Their headquarters is Telma's Bar in Hyrule Castle Town. The Resistance consists of Telma, Auru, Ashei, Rusl and Shad. Unbeknownst to Telma, her cat, Louise, is also a member. All five members of the Resistance are represented on individual cards in the official ''Twilight Princess'' trading card deck. Their cards are distinctive from other character cards in the deck; while all character cards display nameplates bearing the identity of the character, the five members of the Resistance each have an additional nameplate identifying them as "The Resistance". Story The Resistance is first mentioned by Telma, who tells Link she is part of a group that is trying to help Hyrule and invites the hero to join them. Link first meets the Resistance in Telma's Bar after restoring light to the Lanayru Province. Initially, some of them act rude towards Link, mocking him and noting his clothing (with Ashei asking whether he is copying the legendary hero), save for Rusl who remains silent (possibly not wanting to get his young student involved in their mission, though later realizes Link has become a capable swordsman). They eventually feel bad, however, as they can be heard talking about Link and considering apologizing to him when Link has been cursed by Zant and must traverse the loft of the bar. Later, after Link helps Telma bring the Zora Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village, he encounters the Resistance in the bar once more; this time, they apologize for their earlier behavior and offer to aid Link in his restoration of the broken Mirror of Twilight. They tell him the part of Hyrule they are currently investigating which would later be of help to him. They also ask him to find Auru, who is situated near Lake Hylia. At the top of a lookout tower, Link encounters Auru, who tells him about the Gerudo Desert, located to the west. To help Link access the desert, Auru gives him a memo, which is given to Fyer. Fyer repays his debt to Auru by allowing Link to take an Oasis Flight to the desert by way of his cannon. At the foot of Snowpeak, Link meets Ashei, who gives him a sketch depicting a Yeti with a red fish. Link shows this to Zora locals, who explains about the fish; going by the name Reekfish, these fish produce a strong odor that attracts certain creatures. Link manages to catch a Reekfish, and learns to recognize its scent as a wolf. Following the trail of scent, Link eventually finds the Yeti's home in the Snowpeak Ruins, which holds another shard of the Mirror of Twilight. When trying to reach the Sacred Grove, Link is given a Golden Cucco by Rusl, allowing him to traverse the Deep Gorge and enter the sacred grove, which contains an entrance to the Temple of Time, which holds another Mirror Shard. Underneath the Sanctuary in Kakariko Village, Link meets with Shad, a scholar who possesses much knowledge of the ancient Sky People, in whose city the final mirror shard is said to be found. Link attempts to use the Dominion Rod to move a statue that is likely connected to the Oocca, but finds that it does not work outside of the Temple of Time. Link retrieves the incomplete Ancient Sky Book from Impaz in the Hidden Village and presents it to Shad, who attempts to translate the book. Disappointed to see that uttering the book's words does not activate the statue, he does however inadvertently restore power to the Dominion Rod. Link uses the restored rod to find other statues in the land of Hyrule and completes the Ancient Sky Book by collecting Sky Writing. Link brings the completed book to Shad, who attempts to use the book's power once again. Disappointed at the apparent lack of results, Shad leaves the area. Shortly thereafter, the statue moves, revealing the entrance to a cave containing an ancient Sky Cannon. Fyer restores the cannon to functionality for a fee of 300 Rupees, Link travels to the City in the Sky, and successfully retrieves the final shard of the Mirror of Twilight. Link uses the completed mirror to travel to the Twilight Realm and defeat Zant therein, thus fulfilling the Resistance's wish; however, they discover that the evil Ganondorf has escaped from the Twilight Realm and has now assumed control over Hyrule. On the battlements of Hyrule Castle, the Resistance appears, defeating a horde of monsters that attacked Link by using several weapons, including a bazooka-like ordnance piece. A surprised Link nods at his alllies as they head off somewhere. After the defeat of Ganondorf, Auru, Ashei, and Shad go off to explore the Sacred Grove. Rusl returns to Ordon Village and is reunited with his family, while Telma returns to running her bar. es:El Grupo Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters